Trick or Treat
by Kali1
Summary: Marie and Bobby make a little wager on Halloween.
1. A Fateful Meeting

Please title this page. (Page 2)

Trick or Treat

Part 1

_By Kali_

"Okay, popsicle, you're on," Marie agreed, shaking Bobby's outstretched hand. She felt a little silly going trick-or-treating at her age, but she couldn't deny how very much she loved all the loot, when all was said and done. 

"Okay, we'll meet back here in an hour. The one with the least candy has to do the other's chores for a week.." 

"Fine. But, no cheating!" Marie glared at him. "Ah mean it, Bobby!" 

"Moi, cheat?" Bobby asked with mock hurt. 

"Ah know about what you did last year." 

"Oh you do, do you?" 

"Yup! So empty your pockets, buster!" 

Bobby sighed. "One little mistake, and it's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life." 

"According to Kitty, you have made quite a name for yourself as the school prankster." 

"Oh, really?" Bobby asked, acting stunned. 

"Don't act innocent, with me, Mr. Ah iced over the boys shower room just last week Drake!" 

"Touché!" 

"Empty them, Bobby," Marie warned. 

Bobby sighed, and acquiesced, "Okay, happy now?" 

"As a peach blossom on a warm spring day," Marie grinned. "Now, Ah'll see you in an hour." 

"In an hour then. And may the best man....." Bobby started. 

"Or woman, win," Rogue finished. 

"Good luck," Bobby waved, as he headed down West Sycamore Lane. 

"Back at you!" Marie waved back. She turned, and headed up North Wilcox Street. It wasn't long before she realized that she was being shadowed. "You can come out now, Wolvie. Ah ain't gonna bite." 

"How'd you know it was me?" Logan asked gruffly. 

"Does it matter?" Marie asked. But then, pondered it for a moment. "Oh, yeah, of course it does. Ah could smell the stench of your favorite cigar." 

"So......" 

"So, Ah appreciate the concern, Logan, but Ah don't need a bodyguard. The brotherhood haven't made a move for me in months." 

"You never know," Logan grumbled. 

**************************************************************************** 

Halloween was Bobby Drake's favorite holiday. For it was a day that he could just be himself, in all his mutant glory. With no fear of being hounded, and pounded. 

"Hey! Neat costume!" A teenage male voice said. 

Bobby looked around and finally saw a kid dressed in a white sheet. "Hey thanks!" 

"Yeah, I envy you. This..." the kid said pointing to the sheet, "was the best I could do." 

"Hey, it's not that bad. Think of it as a traditional Halloween get up. A classic!" Bobby proclaimed enthusiastically. 

"Hmmmmmm..... perhaps. But just once, it would be nice to be able to do something special. Wear something special." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been wearing the same 'costume' for the last four years." 

***************************************************************************** 

"Trick-or-treat!" Marie beamed, as the front door to the three story Victorian home opened. The owner, a woman in her 50s, smiled briefly to her, and started to give her a handful of candy. The appearance of Logan, ten feet behind Marie, stopped her dead in her tracks. Noticing the woman's gaze, Marie decided to concoct a cover story, "That's my Dad. He's all decked out for the holidays." 

"Oh, good costume," the woman smiled nervously. "Very scary," she said, as she absentmindedly dropped the candy into Marie's bucket. 

"Thank you, ma'am." Marie smiled back warmly. 

The woman hastily backed into the hallway of her house, and slammed the door. 

"'Very scary'?" Wolverine cursed under his breath. "I ain't wearing no frickin' costume!" 

"Well, it would help if you didn't scowl all the time. It's hurting my take." 

"So?" 

"'So?' So, me and Drake have us a little bet. The loser has to do the other's chores for a week." 

***************************************************************************** 

A few hours, and many houses later, Bobby found himself hefting a sizable amount of sugary sweets around as he bonded with his new found friend. They had quite a bit in common. They both shared a love for baseball, for eccentric music (Or as Jubilee would say, "Unhip noise masquerading as music"), for anime, and for other miscellaneous odds and ends. 

"Bobby, is it just me, or are we being followed?" The other boy asked nervously. 

"Phillip, don't panic. It might be some friends of mine," Bobby said calmly. Inwardly, he feared that the Brotherhood was on the prowl again and using him as target practice. Looking around he saw a shadowy figure near the back door of a nearby Napa Auto Parts store. A gleam of metal in the moonlight caught his eye. "Of course, none of my friends walk around with a butcher knife in their hand. Well, at least not since last Labor Day's BBQ." 

"Maybe it's just a costume." 

"Maybe. Maybe not," Bobby commented as the figure approached them. If it was one of the members of the Brotherhood, Marie was probably in danger as well, he realized. 

Bobby laughed nervously as he adressed the mysterious stranger, "That's a real knife isn't it?" 

The hooded figure nodded his head to indicate that it was indeed. 

"Don't suppose you would give us a head start, would you?" Bobby asked. "Nope, didn't think so." 

**Disclaimer:** _X-Men are owned by Marvel Comics. This fan-fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


	2. Underestimation of a Different Kind

_**Trick or Treat**_

_Part 2_

_By Kali_

"Bobby, where in the cotton picking hell have you been?! Ah've been waiting on you for hours!" Marie hissed at the fast approaching Bobby Drake. 

"Run!" Bobby screamed at her. 

She just stared at him agape. "What?! Why?!" 

"Just run!" Bobby reiterated, grabbing onto her arm, as dragged her along with him. 

"Bobby, let go! You made me drop mah candy!" Marie exclaimed as she dug her heels into the ground, in an endeavor to slow him down. 

"To hell with the candy!" Bobby responded as he attempted to carry her over his shoulder. Only to discover, that she was too heavy for him, as they fell to the ground in a twisted heap of arms and legs. "Damn it, Marie! We have to get the hell out of here! Now!" 

"You're... You're serious, aren't you?" Marie asked with burgeoning horror. "Is it the Brotherhood?" 

"No, it's..." Bobby began only to be interrupted by some kid dressed in a white sheet. 

"Will you two hurry up! He's gaining on us!" 

"Who?!" 

"He's Phillip," Bobby answered quickly, nervously looking around as he struggled to his feet. 

"Not him!" Marie exclaimed in frustration as she regained her footing. "**Him**, that guy... that guy heading straight towards us with the big 'ol knife. Oh, mah God!" 

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Marie. We have to get out of here!" 

"But, why don't you use your..." Marie started, but Bobby quickly elbowed her in the stomach in order to cut her short. 

"I can't, Marie. I can't!" Bobby whispered desperately to her, looking at her, and then looking over towards Phillip. "He doesn't **know**, and I dont **want** him to know." 

"Even if it **saves** his **life?!**" 

"Marie, I don't have many friends outside of the institute. I don't want to risk..." Bobby began only to be interrupted by Phillip as he grabbed onto them both. 

"Will you two cut the chit chat?! Cause, I don't know about you guys but, I really have no desire, whatsoever, to be eviscerated any time soon! C'mon, lets get out of here!" 

"Fine, lets go!" Marie said giving Bobby a questioning gaze as she hightailed it as fast she could. 

They ran frantically for blocks. Occasionally, desperately peeking over their shoulders in an attempt to see whether or not they were still being followed. Finally, when they had reached the yard of an old two-story brick house, Phillip motioned for them to head for its front door. 

"Is this... you're... folks place?" Marie managed to wheeze out as she attempted to regain her breath. 

"Yeah. They went out to a dinner meeting earlier but, they should be back any time now." 

"Okay, now what? Should we call the police?" Bobby asked as he looked around at their surroundings. They were now sitting, closely together, on a musty, old brown couch. 

Bobby was amazed that Phillip was still wearing the white sheet. He had expected Phillip to dump it for the sake of running unencumbered. But, instead, the other boy had been quite agile, white sheet and all. 

"And tell them what? That we're being chased by a guy in a Halloween mask?" Phillip asked. 

"With a butcher knife. Don't forget the butcher knife," Bobby added. 

"They'll think that we're pulling a prank. We have no proof." 

"He was chasing us. With a knife. What more proof do we need?!" Bobby stared at him in horror. 

"Unfortunately, that wont be enough," Phillip sighed. "We're going to have to find a way to neutralize him on our own. Then we can call in the police." 

"After we've been sliced and diced?" 

"It won't come to that. I have a plan," Phillip stated simply with an eerie amount of confidence. "You two just wait here. I have some supplies to get." With that, Phillip stood up and headed towards the stairway. 

"If only Logan were still around," Marie murmured shaking her head in dismay. 

"What? He was in the neighborhood earlier?" 

"Yeah. He even offered to stick with me but Ah told him that Ah didn't need a chaperone." 

"Oh, too bad." 

"Yeah. We coulda really used him right about now." 

"No kidding. Hey! Maybe we should try calling the mansion for help?" 

"Ah thought that you didn't want Phillip to be exposed to our ?" 

"I said that I didn't want him knowing that I was a mutant. Not that..." 

"Ah know, Ah know. It's also a good way of finding out how he feels about mutants in general, aint it?" 

"Yup. Now where's the phone?" 

"Looking for this, whelps?" Their stalker asked with sinister overtones as he held up a cordless phone. "Sorry, but, if you two think that I'm gonna let you reach out and touch someone... Well, then, you two have got another thing coming to you." 

"Ulp!" Bobby gasped in horror. 

"How did he?!" 

"Why are you doing this?" Bobby asked with false bravado. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Well, considering that you want to snuff out our lives before we've even had much of a chance to live them. I'd say yeah, it does matter!" 

"I want my name to live on in infamy!" 

"As a serial killer?" 

"Yeah, well, you take what you can get." 

Realizing that he had no choice, Bobby used his mutant powers to create a patch of ice underneath the feet of their attacker. "Marie, rush him!" Bobby shouted towards her, as he attempted to kick the man in the stomach. 

"Are you two nuts?!" The masked attacker exclaimed. 

"**This**, coming from you?" Marie muttered with disgust as she contemplated whether or not she should use her mutant powers on him. 

The attacker slipped on the ice and fell to the floor as Marie and Bobby both pounded on him. Bobby used his powers to freeze the knife, forcing the man to drop it. Bobby then picked up the knife by its handle and hurtled it across the room. 

Then, the lights went out, and a voice yelled, "Cowabunga!" There was a loud thumping noise and after that Bobby felt another presence pounding on their would be attacker. 

"Phillip, is that you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Where have you been?" 

"Getting rope." 

"Oh, good idea." 

"Fellas... Oomph! Get off, will ya! He's out like a light," Marie stated with a cool certainty. 

"You sure, Marie?" Phillip asked. 

"She's sure," Bobby responded. He knew that "He's out like a light," was Marie code for "Ah used mah powers on the creep." 

Phillip turned the lights back on as Marie and Bobby tied up the unconscious stalker with rope and Phillip's sheet. After his task was complete, Bobby finally looked up appreciatively at his new friend and noticed something a bit unusual about him. 

"Phillip, you're blue! And furry!" 

"Yeah, well," Phillip shrugged, eyeing his new friend with trepidation. 

"That's so cool!" Bobby exclaimed, his eyes shining with delight. 

"It is?" Phillip looked at Bobby with stunned relief. 

"So, that means we coulda neutralized Mr. Psycho with a knife, a long time ago. Drat it all!" 

"Sorry, Marie. I should've listened to what you said," Bobby apologized, giving their attacker a swift kick to the groin. 

"It's my fault. I covered myself up by dressing in a sheet." 

"Hey, next year, just go as yourself. I do" 

"I dont know about that, Bobby, I..." Phillip started. 

"Oh, my stars and garters! Phillip Henry McCoy, what has been going on here!?" 

"Oh, hi, Dad. Sorry about the mess but, we sort of... Well, we sort of got attacked by that guy over there," Phillip said as he pointed towards the now quite unconscious tied up man. 

"And he chased us here," Bobby added. 

"And made us drop all our candy," Marie said with displeasure, glaring at the trussed up man with a look of sheer hatred. 

"Marie?! Bobby?! What are you two kids doing here?!" 

"Logan?!" Marie and Bobby both gasped out almost simultaneously, staring aghast at him as he entered through the doorway. 

Logan took one look at the prone, unconscious figure and growled. "I'm guessing it had something to do with him. Correct?" 

Bobby and Marie both nodded numbly to confirm his suspicions. 

"Are you kids okay?" 

"Yeah, just a little pooped, that's all," Bobby answered. 

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Marie questioned. 

"I was talkin' to Mr. McCoy on Charlie's behalf." 

"Oh, does that mean Phillip will be attending the institute? Please, please, oh please!" Bobby exclaimed with barely contained joy. 

"Im thinking about it." 

"Aw, Dad. Can I, please?" Phillip begged. 

"It **would** give you a safer place to do your experiments. And we wouldn't have to worry about you blowing out the fuses every other day," Phillip's father pondered looking intently at his son. Smiling, he added, "Ill sleep on it, and give you an answer in the morning." 

"Okay, we'll be expectin' to hear from ya then. C'mon kids, lets get going." 

"Um, wait, Logan. What about him?" Marie asked, pointing at the now regaining consciousness prone figure. 

"Oh, him. Well..." Logan began, swiftly giving the man a light jab to his noggin, knocking him back into unconsciousness. "You'll be reporting the break-in, won't you, Mr. McCoy?" 

"Yes. Ill report it right now, in fact." 

"Well, that takes care of that. Now, lets get a move on, kids. There's a movie marathon on tonight that I want to see." 

"Not a horror one," Marie groaned. 

"No, Godzilla," Logan responded wistfully. "Did I ever tell you kids about the time I skewered this giant lizard in Osaka?" 

**Author's note**: _Yeah, I know I took a few liberties with Hank's intro. But, it's the movieverse, after all._

**Disclaimer**: _Marvel Comics own X-Men. This fan-fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it. _


	3. Once More With Feeling!

_**Trick or Treat**_

_Part 2 --- An Ode to **Clue** Alternate Ending_

_By Kali_

**Author's Note: **_ Being a fan of the **Clue** movie, I thought that it might be fun to try to do an alternate version of part two._

"Where is he! He was supposed to meet me here two hours ago!" Marie exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why that no good... Ah knew Ah couldn't trust him! He's probably planning to spring one of his little practical jokes on me." 

"Great! Now Ah'm talking to mahself." 

Minutes later, Marie was still stewing as she leaned against a street lamp. 

"Bobby, where in the cotton picking hell have you been?! Ah've been waiting on you for hours!" Marie hissed at the fast approaching Bobby Drake. 

"Run!" Bobby screamed at her. 

She just stared at him agape. "What?! Why?!" 

"Just run!" Bobby reiterated, grabbing onto her arm, as dragged her along with him. 

"Bobby, let go! You made me drop mah candy!" Marie exclaimed as she dug her heels into the ground, in an endeavor to slow him down. "Bobby, if this is one of your practical jokes, Ah'll..." 

"To hell with the candy!" Bobby responded as he attempted to carry her over his shoulder. Only to discover, that she was too heavy for him, as they fell to the ground in a twisted heap of arms and legs. "Damn it, Marie! We have to get the hell out of here! Now!" 

"You're... You're serious, aren't you?" Marie asked with burgeoning horror. "Is it the Brotherhood?" 

"No, it's..." Bobby began only to be interrupted by some kid dressed in a white sheet. 

"Will you two hurry up! He's gaining on us!" 

"Who?!" 

"He's Phillip," Bobby answered quickly, nervously looking around as he struggled to his feet. 

"Not him!" Marie exclaimed in frustration as she regained her footing. "**Him**, that guy... that guy heading straight towards us with the big 'ol knife. Oh, mah God!" 

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Marie. We have to get out of here!" 

"But, why don't you use your..." Marie started, but Bobby quickly elbowed her in the stomach in order to cut her short. 

"Why do you think?" 

"Phillip?" 

"He doesn't know, and I dont **want **him to know." Bobby whispered desperately to her, looking at her, and then looking over towards Phillip. 

"Even if it saves his life?!" 

"Marie, I don't have many friends outside of the institute. I don't want to risk..." Bobby began only to be interrupted by Phillip as he grabbed onto them both. 

"Will you two can the chit chat?! Cause, I don't know about you guys but, I really have no desire, whatsoever, to be eviscerated any time soon! C'mon, lets get out of here!" 

"Fine, lets go!" Marie said giving Bobby a questioning gaze as she hightailed it as fast she could. 

They ran frantically for blocks. Occasionally, desperately peeking over their shoulders in an attempt to see whether or not they were still being followed. Much to their horror, they were. 

"Did you contact anyone?" Marie whispered to Bobby as they both ran. 

"Yep, I got a hold of Jean. The team's in Denver, but, she's sending help, and is attempting to locate Wolverine," Bobby answered. 

"And he was just here too, dangit!" Marie wailed. 

"He was?" 

"Yeah. Look, Bobby, Ah have an idea. Ah'll distract Phillip, and you freeze the psycho." 

"Okay, maybe thatll slow him down a bit." 

"Here's hoping." 

Marie quickened her pace in order to catch up to Phillip, as Bobby slowed his down. 

"Do you know where the closest place is, that we can make a phone call?" Marie asked Phillip. 

"My home is just a few blocks away." 

"Your parents?" 

"Are at a Halloween party. They won't be back until Midnight." 

"Good," Marie said with relief. 

"Huh?" 

************************************************************************ 

When they had reached the yard of an old two-story brick house, Phillip motioned for them to head for its front door. 

"Okay, now what?" Bobby asked as he looked around at their surroundings. He and Marie were now sitting, closely together, on a musty, old brown couch. 

"You two just wait here. I have some supplies to get." With that, Phillip headed towards the stairway. 

"If only Logan were still around," Marie murmured shaking her head in dismay. 

"Yeah, no kidding. Why did he leave to begin with?" 

"Ah told him that Ah didn't need a chaperone." 

"Oh. Hopefully, one of you-know-who will get here soon." 

"Yeah, hopefully they will,' Marie began, but was halted by the sound of the front window shattering as a dark figure burst through it. 

"How did he?!" 

From upstairs they heard Phillip shout, "Bobby! The phone's dead!" 

"Ulp!" Bobby gasped in horror. "I take it you cut the phone line?" 

The masked man nodded. "Sorry," the man began snidely, "but, if you three brats think that I'm gonna let you reach out and touch someone... Well, you three have got another thing coming to you." 

Marie and Bobby started running up the stairs in an attempt to put some distance between themselves and their would be murderer. 

"You idiots! Don't you know that going up the stairs is one of the worst things a person can do while being chased by a psychopathic killer? You should be running outside!" 

"Oh, really?" A gun cocks. The ghost-faced, would-be murderer finds himself staring at the wrong end of a semi-automatic rifle. "Move one step and I'll shoot." 

"What on earth are you doing with..." 

"What do you think?" Phillip responded angrily. 

"Kids today." 

"Shut up, and don't move another inch!" Phillip demanded. 

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Bobby exclaimed, patting Phillip on the back. 

"Thanks, Bobby. Now, if you don't mind, could you please go dial 9-1-1?" 

"Already done," Bobby responded. 

"When? He cut the phone lines." Phillip said with a mixture of concern and confusion. 

"I, uh, "signaled" for help." 

"Help will never arrive, whelp. You kids honestly don't believe that pop-gun will work on me, do you? Have you forgotten the golden rule about serial killers in horror movies?" 

"That they often go on killing rampages with little or no apparent motive?" Bobby responded. 

"No." 

"That they always wear black?" Bobby answered. 

"I don't think Freddy wore black, Bobby. Although, it's been a while since I saw that movie. So, I could be wrong," Phillip shrugged. 

"No, again. And as for you, "Casper", quit with the rambling already. You're giving me a frickin' headache," the cloak figure snarled. He turned towards Marie, "What about you, girlie? Do you know the answer to my little pop quiz? 

"Yes. It's that they're notoriously hard to kill." 

"Yup, give the girl a kewpie doll." 

****************************************************** 

"Your parents don't happen to have a second vehicle, do they?" 

"No." 

"Shoot. Well, Ah guess then we'll have to get out of here the hard way," Marie frowned. 

"How?" Phillip asked. 

"By committing grand larceny," Marie responded. 

"You know how to hotwire a car?" Bobby asked stunned. 

"Wo... Logan taught me." 

"Logan taught you how to hotwire a car?" 

Marie shrugged, "It was a rainy day." 

"No offense, Marie, but I really don't want to risk spending any quality' time in Juvie Hall. So, let's try something else, okay?" Phillip asked. 

"Okay." 

************************************************************************ 

"We're missing something here. We've riddled him with bullets, gutted him with a knife, pushed him off my parents' balcony, pushed him down two flights of stairs, and held his head underwater for 10 minutes. Yet, he keeps on getting up and coming back after us. When he said that he was hard to kill, he sure wasn't kidding. It's almost as if he's a..." 

"Mutant?" Bobby asked nervously. 

"No, an immortal like in that Highlander TV series. Maybe we should could cut his head off?" Phillip asked, as Bobby and Marie both looked at him in abject horror. 

"Oh, God. We need Logan here, ASAP," Bobby commented quickly, as he immediately made a bee-line for the front door. 

"Ask, and you shall receive," The attacker answered dramatically, as he pulled off his mask. 

"LOGAN?!?! You scared the crap outta us!" 

"Aw, Bobby, can't you take a joke?" Marie giggled. 

"That wasn't funny!" 

"You're right, it's no more funny than one of your ill-conceived pranks, Bobby." 

"Kitty!? But you... but he..." 

"Voice modulator. Cool, isn't it?" 

"Well, I did wonder why you never took off the costume." 

::Danger room sequence completed. All systems returned to normal.:: 

"The Danger Room?!" 

"Yup," Kitty smirked. "Fooled ya, didn't we?" 

"But, we were outside. I know we were." 

"Yeah, we were. But then Jean gave you a little psychic "mickey" and we brought you back here, for a little payback." 

"That was your plan from the beginning?!" Bobby asked horrified. 

"Naw, Kitty cooked it up. Wolvie told me all about it when Ah was out with him trick or treating. After Ah heard the plan, Ah just had to join in the fun," Marie said with a grin. 

"Aw, you guys are just wicked! Wicked!" Bobby pouted. 

**Disclaimer:**_Marvel Comics own X-Men. This fan-fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it. _


End file.
